Una última oportunidad
by Jose1302
Summary: Ocho años despues de su graduacion. Blaine y Sam se rencuentran en NYC. Con todo lo que pasó entre ellos, en su adolescencia y lo que les ha ocurrido en estos ocho años y como esto les ha cambiado, ¿seran capaces de tener una relacion normal? ¿Ciertos sentimientos encubiertos verán la luz? ¿Será el final de toda relacion entre ellos? [Rated M for future chapters]
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1: Reencuentro **

**Lunes, 18 de septiembre de 2021 9:20 a.m**

El teléfono sonó varias veces, según llegaban varios mensajes. Esto hizo que Blaine despertase del profundo sueño en el que estaba sumido. Blaine cogió el móvil y comprobó los mensajes. Eran de un número que no conocía y que no le resultó remotamente familiar:

"¡Blaine! ¡Cuánto tiempo!"

"Estas en NY, ¿verdad? Podríamos vernos…"

"Asumo que aun estás dormido, así que no te molesto, pero contesta cuando veas los mensajes. –S"

"S…" repitió Blaine en la cama mientras dejaba el móvil en la mesilla.

Blaine no era capaz de recordar algún nombre significativo en su vida que empezara por S. "Quizás alguien con me enrollase alguna noche… "pensó. Con este pensamiento, decidió que era mejor no contestar y fue a darse una ducha.

Al volver al cuarto principal de su suite del Waldorf-Astoria, escuchó sonar su móvil, pero esta vez era una llamada, de aquel número desconocido. Blaine ignoró la llamada y empezó a vestirse.

**14.05 p.m.**

Había salido de su ensayo matutino y se dirigía a su restaurante de siempre a comer, cuando dos chicas lo pararon justo cuando se disponía a cruzar.

"¡Disculpa! Eres Blaine Anderson, ¿verdad?"

"El mismo" contestó con una sonrisa, siempre era agradable conocer fans, especialmente cuando se ponían nerviosas y no sabían cómo actuar. Uno de los grandes atractivos de Blaine como actor es que siempre había sido bueno con los fans.

"Fuimos el sábado a ver American Dream y nos encantó" dijo la chica que aun no había hablado, tendiéndole una libreta y un rotulador negro "¿Puedes firmarnos unos autógrafos?"

Sin perder un ápice de su sonrisa, Blaine accedió, cogió la libreta mientras dijo "Pues si os gustó es que hago bien me trabajo, lo cual es un alivio" comentó fingiendo falsa tranquilidad y riéndose con las chicas. "¿A nombre de quién?" añadió señalando la libreta con el rotulador.

"Case y Kaley" dijeron las chicas al unisonó.

Blaine firmó dos autógrafos con dedicatoria incluida, uno para cada chica, y se lo devolvió.

"Muchas gracias" Contestó la chica que le había llamado al principio "No sabíamos como ibas a tomarte que te lo pidiéramos pero eres tan majo como dicen" elogió haciendo que Blaine pudiera notar el nerviosismo y la adulación en su voz.

"Oh… muchas gracias, chicas. Sois adorables, pero me tengo que ir a comer, si quiero llegar a la hora y mantener mi trabajo en el musical…" dijo Blaine poniendo cara de circunstancia.

"Oh, sí, lo siento, perdón que te paráramos…" dijo la otra chica, poniéndose colorada.

Blaine se acercó para abrazarlas, riéndose y se despidió de ellas diciendo "No lo sintáis, siempre es agradable conocer fans. Hasta pronto chicas" terminó, siguiendo su camino hacia el restaurante.

Una vez dentro y con su comida en la mesa, encendió el móvil y vio un mensaje con cinco llamadas perdidas de aquel número desconocido. Blaine arrugó el gesto, si eso seguía así su equipo de seguridad personal tendría que tomar cartas en el asunto.

**Martes, 19 de septiembre de 2021, 9.07 a.m.**

El móvil volvió a sonar, despertando al joven de su profundo sueño. Era el mismo número del día anterior. Esta vez con bastante cabreo, Blaine cogió la llamada:

"¿Quién es? "Gruñó al móvil.

"Woah, Anderson sigues teniendo mal despertar" contestó al otro lado una voz risueña

"¿Cómo? ¿Con quién hablo?" respondió el moreno, todavía molesto.

"¿Qué con quien hablas? ¿Te has olvidado de tu mejor amigo del instituto? Vaya…" dijo la voz al otro lado pasado del tono risueño al apagado.

"Un momento…" respondió Blaine, saliendo de la cama y comenzando a despejarse, siendo capaz de comprender lo que estaba pasando. "mejor amigo del instituto… S…" murmuró caminando por su cuarto "¿Sam? ¿Samuel Evans? ¿Eres tú?" Y al pronunciar su nombre una sonrisa se estableció en su cara.

"Vaya… parece que no me has olvidado al fin y al cabo" respondió la voz risueña de nuevo. "¡Claro que soy yo, idiota! Podrías haberme cogido el teléfono ayer, ¿no crees?"

"Sammy, por lo que a mí respecta, hasta hace cinco minutos eras un acosador" dijo Blaine riéndose.

"Eso, me da que pensar. Parece que la fama te ha sentado bien, ¿No, señor actor de musicales revelación?"

"¿Tu qué crees?" contestó el moreno, fanfarroneando "Un momento… ¿estás en Nueva York? ¿Qué haces aquí?"

"Larga historia. ¿Podemos vernos y te pongo al día?"

"Sí, claro, a las diez tengo ensayo y salgo a las dos, ahora te mando la dirección de un restaurante y quedamos para comer ¿De acuerdo?"

"Si, vale" dijo Sam, quitándose el teléfono del oído para comprobar que había recibido la dirección "Allí nos vemos, enano"

"No me llames enano, idiota" gruñó Blaine.

Pero no obtuvo respuesta, Sam había colgado.

Había colgado, para terminar de vestirse salir del motel en el que había tenido que dormir y salir camino a su nuevo trabajo. Miró una dirección en un papel que sacó de su bolsillo, buscó en un mapa, la parada de metro más cercana y se metió, salió a una calle enmarcada por edificios de gran altura, donde la gente iba y venía, sin preocuparse de a quien arrollara en el camino. Aun después de haber sido arrollado por dos personas hasta que consiguió encontrar el edificio al que tenía que ir, Sam entró en el ascensor con una amplia sonrisa, debida en parte a la emoción de su nuevo trabajo y en parte a las ganas que tenia de ver a su mejor amigo, después de ocho años sin saber nada de él. Y tenía que pedirle algunas cosas…

**Martes, 19 de septiembre de 2021, 13.52pm**

Sam estaba parado frente al restaurante donde había acordado esperar a Blaine, mirando su reflejo en uno de los cristales del sitio. Llevaba una camisa y una americana desabrochada con unos chinos oscuros. Muy diferente a como solía vestir ocho años atrás. Aprovechó que no había señales de Blaine por ningún lado para comprobar que no tenía ningún mensaje en el móvil. Tras hacerlo volvió a guardar el teléfono en el bolsillo interior de la americana.

Tras unos minutos más de espera, Sam pudo ver una cabeza, que le resultaba vagamente familiar, saliendo a toda prisa de uno de los edificios.

Blaine salía a toda prisa de su ensayo que se había alargado más de lo previsto, cruzó la calle rápidamente y busco a su amigo con la mirada, se fijó en el hombre, bien vestido que estaba mirándole sonriente y no pudo creer lo que estaba viendo.

"Imposible." Dijo señalándole "Jamás pensé que vería al señor Sam Ropa Casual Evans vistiendo como alguien con clase" apuntó sonriendo mientras se acercaba.

"Y yo pensando que en estos ocho años habrías crecido un par de centímetros y ni eso… Que decepción" contestó el rubio con falsa pesadumbre.

"¡Idiota! No has cambiado nada…" respondió Blaine dándole un puñetazo en el hombro a su antiguo compañero.

Los dos se fundieron en un abrazo, intenso, típico de dos personas que llevan ocho años sin verse. Ocho años, con asuntos sin resolver, aunque en aquel momento ninguno de los dos fue consciente de aquello. Simplemente se había echado de menos.

"Crecer no habrás crecido, pero parece que sí que has estado entrenando" dijo el rubio cuando el abrazo finalizó apretando el brazo del moreno.

Las bromas siguieron mientras entraban en el restaurante y se sentaban en una mesa.

"Te preguntaría que como te ha ido, pero probablemente en la People vengan mas detalles" dijo Sam, mientras se quitaba su chaqueta y la colocaba en el respaldo de la silla.

"Probablemente" coincidió Blaine riéndose y pidiendo por ambos." Y.. ¿Qué ha sido de ti? No volví a saber nada de ti después de la graduación…" añadió con cierto reparo por el verdadero motivo por el que no había intentado mantener el contacto, creando cierta incomodidad, que Sam también notó pero decidió ignorar.

"Pues, me gradué y conseguí entrar en la Universidad de Lima, decidí que lo mejor era hacer una carrera orientada a las finanzas, para ayudar a mi padre con su empresa, así que hice Empresariales, me gradué a los cinco años, empecé a trabajar en el negocio de reparaciones de mi padre que prosperó y prosperó. "

Entonces llegaron los platos de comida, con dos sándwiches vegetales con patatas y Blaine aprovechó la pausa, para interrumpir el monólogo de Sam.

"Eso es genial, Sammy. Me alegro de que os haya ido bien" asintió con algo de pena en su voz por no haber estado ahí para Sam en esos ocho años "Todo por aquella tontería" pensó sin tratar de demostrarlo de manera alguna mientras Sam seguía con su historia, tan sonriente como lo recordaba.

"Pues tras abrir 25 tiendas en todo Ohio, mi padre consiguió abrir tres tiendas en Michigan, dos en Indiana y cinco en Kentucky y Pensilvania. Todo siguió genial, a partir de ahí y comencé a hacer cargo de la contabilidad y de las decisiones importantes, a la par que enseñaba a mi padre y contratábamos más gente para ayudarnos, todo siguió creciendo, muchas más tiendas se abrieron, aunque otras se cerraron. Y hace cosa de tres meses, mi padre me dijo que quería dar el salto e intentarlo en Nueva York y que quería que yo fuera el director de todo lo que ocurriese aquí" mintió Sam en esta última parte. "Y no fui capaz de negarme" terminó sonriendo y dando un mordisco a su comida.

Blaine había estado atento a todo el relato de su ex-compañero de Glee Club, mientras comía.

"Dios, Sam, no sabes lo que me alegro de que os vaya tan bien. Os lo merecéis, de verdad. Y más después de todo lo que pasasteis aquel año en el que tuvisteis que mudaros a Kentucky y todo eso…" respondió Blaine tratando de quitarle hierro a todo aquello. "Un momento… ¿Eso quiere decir que te quedas en la ciudad?" continuó Blaine al darse cuenta, sin poder ocultar su alegría porque pasara aquello.

"Si, todo sale bien, que espero que salga, sí, tengo que quedarme" contestó Sam sonriendo "Y tengo que pedirte una cosa" añadió dándole un mordisco a su sándwich.

"Sí, claro, lo que sea" dijo Blaine, sin pesar sin quiera antes de que las palabras salieran disparadas por su boca.

"Imagino que siendo lo famoso y exitoso que eres, según las revistas "apuntilló el rubio, riéndose. " Tendrás espacio de sobra en tu casa para acogerme unos días, ¿verdad?" terminó escudriñando a Blaine con la mirada. Al darse cuenta de todo lo que eso podría suponer, decidió matizar "Solo unos días, hasta que encuentre un sitio adecuado donde quedarme, que no se parezca demasiado al motel en el que he tenido que pasar la noche"

"Sam" dijo Blaine incorporándose en su asiento y moviéndose algo incomodo debido a los recuerdos que comenzaban a acecharle, tras la petición de Sam. "Puedes quedarte en mi suite todo el tiempo que quieras. Hay espacio de sobra para pedirles que pongan otra cama, y el tiempo, de verdad te lo digo, no es problema" explicó Blaine apartando su plato hacia el centro de la mesa, dándose cuenta entonces de algo "Espera… ¡Mierda! ¡Has tenido que pasar la noche en un motel porque no te cogí el teléfono ayer, pensando que eras alguno de mis ex!" dijo bajando el tono, sintiéndose estúpido por su forma de actuar el día anterior.

"Eh, Blaine, tranquilo" trató de animarle Sam "No esperaba que me contestaras siquiera" añadió, dándose cuenta justo cuando soltó la ultima palabra de que aquello podría ser muy malinterpretable. "Y… gracias por dejarme quedarme contigo, ¿A dónde llevo mis cosas?"

"Al Waldorf-Astoria, tengo mi suite allí" contestó el moreno, tratando de no darle demasiadas vueltas a lo que había contestado el hombre que tenía enfrente. "Llamaré para avisar y para que monten la cama"

"Muchas gracias otra vez, Blai. De verdad" dijo agradecido Sam, llevándose una mano al pecho, justo encima del corazón, inconscientemente.

"No, las des. Es para lo que estamos los amigos" respondió Blaine, sonriendo. Después de eso, miró el reloj. "Pero voy a tener que marcharme, Sam. Tengo gimnasio en media hora y después ensayo de canto" Sacó un boli y cogió una de las servilletas de papel que había en la mesa, apuntando una dirección" Ven a recogerme a esta dirección a las ocho y media, luego te acompaño a instalarte y después podemos salir, a cenar y a tomar algo para celebrar tu llegada a la gran ciudad" añadió levantándose y poniéndose la chaqueta, tendiéndole el papel a Sam, una vez levantado.

Sam cogió el papel, lo guardó y se despidió de Blaine, viendo como abandonaba el restaurante y se iba caminando, hasta desaparecer de su vista. Sam, salió del restaurante poco después, caminando hacia su hotel con una sensación agridulce. Por un lado, estaba contento de haber recuperado el contacto con su mejor amigo y todo lo que aquello suponía. Por el otro, todo este acercamiento le daba miedo, porque podía sacar cosas, en especial ciertos sentimientos, que no estaba seguro de si era lo que debía sentir.


	2. Thanksgiving

**Capítulo 2: Thanksgiving**

_(Capitulo Flashback. Generalmente, si hay un capitulo en el que se mezclan flashbacks con el presente, los flashbacks irán en cursiva. Pero este capítulo es un flashback todo entero, entonces, por comodidad, lo dejo con letra normal)_

**Miércoles, 28 de noviembre de 2012 10.45 a.m.**

"Sam, ¿Puedes venir a verme al auditorio? Necesito hablar con alguien." Leyó Sam en su móvil, mientras guardaba en su taquilla los libros de su clase anterior. Cerró la taquilla y se encamino hacia el auditorio. Una vez allí, subido en el escenario, buscó a Blaine con la mirada en algún asiento.

"¿Blaine?" dijo en voz alta esperando que el moreno saliera de donde estuviese.

"Aquí arriba" se escuchó inmediatamente después desde la grada de arriba. Sam miró hacia allí y vio a Blaine saludándole con la mano con una expresión extraña.

El rubio subió hasta allí y una vez llegó a donde estaba Blaine, sentado en la primera fija de butacas, encogido, y murmurando, se sentó a su lado.

"¿Qué pasa, Blaine?" dijo Sam, mirando al moreno, preocupado.

"Es… una tontería, pero me está afectando más de lo que esperaba y necesitaba hablar con alguien" dijo Blaine como pudo, dado que su voz sonaba muy débil, después de haberse tirado la última clase en aquel mismo sitio, llorando. "Echo tanto de menos a Kurt…" susurró aún más bajo incapaz de aguantar las lágrimas al pronunciar aquel nombre.

"Ehh…" susurró Sam, abrazando, como pudo a Blaine y tratando de reconfortarle. "No pasa nada… es normal que le eches de menos. Pero pensé que ya habías pasado esta fase…" puntualizó mirándole, intentando hacerle reír.

Lo que funcionó parcialmente, porque en el rostro de Blaine apareció una leve sonrisa. "También lo pensé yo" respondió, volviendo a llorar, esta vez abrazando a Sam con todas sus fuerzas y llorando sobre su hombro.

Esta vez, Sam pensó que lo mejor era dejar que soltase todo el llanto que tuviera dentro y tratar de hablar con él después. Cuando, por fin cesó el llanto, Blaine empezó a hablar.

"Habíamos hablado de pasar Acción de Gracias juntos en Nueva York. Se me olvidó quitar la alarma para comprar los billetes y esta mañana ha sonado, llevo así desde entonces…" terminó entre suspiros y sollozos.

"Blainey… no te pongas así, y menos por eso…" trató de tranquilizar el rubio "Ya estabas pasando página, no puedes permitirte recaer ahora. ¿Qué es lo que dijimos sobre ti y Kurt?" preguntó inquisitoriamente agarrando a Blaine de los hombros y mirándole a los ojos.

En aquel momento, no sabría explicar por qué, pero Sam se perdió en los ojos de Blaine, no sabía si era la luz, el hecho de que hubiera estado llorando o el qué, pero era como si no lo hubiera visto nunca, y esta vez, le gustara lo que estaba viendo.

Por su parte, la reacción de Blaine fue la misma. Se quedó mirando los ojos verdes de su amigo durante unos instantes, evadiéndose de todo el drama que estaba viviendo y sintiéndose en calma. Sam había sido un gran apoyo para él, desde que su relación con Kurt se terminó y habían desarrollado una amistad por la que nadie hubiera apostado, un año antes, cuando Sam regresó de Kentucky.

El silencio entre los dos muchachos, se hizo más evidente y Blaine, carraspeó la garganta y giro un poco la cabeza para acomodarse en su asiento, rompiendo así el contacto visual y con ello la tensión. Se echó hacia atrás en el respaldo y se hundió en el asiento.

"Que si tiene que pasar, pasará" gruño aquella frase que Sam le había repetido tantas veces " Y que no puedo seguir deprimido porque si sigo así hasta que pase algo, puedo perderme muchas cosas buenas" terminó de decir, como si estuviera recitando un párrafo de algún libro que se supiera de memoria.

"Exacto" dijo Sam, agarrándole la mano sin reparo alguno. "Así que, levántate, sécate esas lágrimas y vámonos a clase"

"No, Sam, no puedo." Contestó Blaine, aun bastante entristecido "¿Y si no encuentro nunca a nadie como Kurt y Kurt no me perdona? ¿Y si me quedo solo para siempre?"

"Blaine" dijo Sam con la voz extremadamente seria, haciendo que el moreno se incorporase y volvieran a mirarse. "Nunca, y escúchame bien lo que te estoy diciendo, nunca, te vas a quedar solo. Porque yo siempre voy a estar ahí para ti, ¿entendido?"

En aquel momento, ambos muchachos, volvieron a mirarse a los ojos, pero esta vez, no hubo nada que interrumpiera aquello e inconscientemente, sus rostros fueron acercándose cada vez más. Ninguno de los dos era realmente consciente de lo que estaba pasando pero tampoco eran capaces de pararlo. Antes de que cualquiera de los dos pudiera darse cuenta sus labios estaban rozándose, pero entonces, un atisbo de duda apareció en Blaine. Fue solo un segundo, pero en el mismo tiempo, algo en su interior le obligó a seguir aquello y besar a Sam. Tenía que saber por lo menos como era y esta había sido una gran oportunidad, que probablemente no se repitiera, para comprobarlo.

Sam observaba la escena, incapaz de hacer nada. Era cierto lo que le había dicho Blaine, aunque sonara bastante sentimental. Pero entonces, al volver a mirar a Blaine a los ojos, sintió un escalofrío recorriendo toda su espalda. Algo que no había sentido con ninguna de sus parejas anteriores, salvo con una, Quinn Fabray. Cierto era, que Quinn tenía unos ojos preciosos, pero no era eso lo que hacía que el interior de Sam se sacudiera por completo cuando la miraba, tenía un brillo especial, algo que le llamaba mucho la atención. Y algo parecido le estaba pasando con Blaine. Pero él, nunca había sentido nada, distinto a la amistad. Blaine era su amigo gay más cercano y Sam nunca había imaginado que las relaciones entre dos hombres pudieran ser tan similares a las heterosexuales, pero sentir ese escalofrío, le estaba haciendo cuestionarse todo lo que creía conocer sobre él mismo hasta aquel momento. La cosa es que, antes de que pudiera resolver todo este conflicto interior, los labios de Blaine estaban sobre los suyos. Y, para su sorpresa, no le resultó desagradable en absoluto. Dejando de ser dueño de sus actos, le estaba siguiendo el beso. Algo dentro de Sam, no sabía que estaba pasando, pero otra cosa, y esta era mucho más fuerte, no quería que lo que estuviera ocurriendo, parase.

Sam, aun sin ser dueño de sus actos, llevó la mano al pelo de Blaine, incitándole a acercarse más y a seguir con el beso; lo que Blaine supo interpretar y aumentó la intensidad de este, rozando los labios del que hasta aquel momento había sido su amigo, lo que produjo que Sam soltara un gruñido muy leve, casi inaudible, causado por la excitación, lo que le hizo abrir los labios un poco. Esto Blaine se lo tomó como una señal e introdujo muy tímidamente su lengua, llevando el beso, a otro nivel de intensidad, a lo que Sam respondió apretando la cabeza de Blaine contra la suya y jugando con la lengua del moreno, mientras el beso seguía y seguía aumentando de intensidad.

Sam, que solía cerrar los ojos siempre que se besaba con alguna chica, esta vez era incapaz de hacerlo. En parte por la sorpresa de que todo aquello estuviera pasando y que no le importara tanto como pensó que podría importarle y, en parte, porque no podía apartar los ojos de los de Blaine, los cuales estaban abiertos por lo inaudito de aquello que estaba sucediendo y que ninguno de los dos se había imaginado nunca.

Ninguno de los dos chicos se había dado cuenta, pero sonó la alarma que indicaba su obligación de volver a las clases. Pero, los dos estaban demasiado inmersos en lo que estaban haciendo como para darse cuenta de eso y parar.

La excitación iba creciendo en el interior de los muchachos y eso empezó a manifestarse en sus pantalones, solo que ninguno de los dos notó lo que le ocurría al otro porque eran incapaces de soltarse. Pero llegó un momento en el que tuvieron que hacerlo, para tomar aire.

Incapaces de romper el contacto visual, todo lo que se oían eran sus suspiros. Habían separado sus labios, pero aún estaban a escasos milímetros el uno del otro. Incapaz de aguantar más tiempo separados, esta vez fue Sam, el que tomó la iniciativa de volver al beso, atrayendo el rostro de Blaine hacia el suyo y volviéndole a besar tal y como lo estaba haciendo antes de parar.

Pero entonces, de pronto, unos tacones resonaron por todo el auditorio.

"¿Qué demonios...?" susurró Sam agachándose y rompiendo el beso repentinamente, recuperando gran parte de su cordura. Blaine le imitó, si les pillaban allí podrían castigarles todo lo que quedaba de curso. Ambos chicos se pegaron contra el muro final de la balconada y Sam se asomó levemente para ver quien estaba en el escenario. "¿Quinn?" murmuró volviendo a su posición tras el muro y mirando a Blaine con cierto miedo en su expresión.

"¿Qué? ¿Qué hace Quinn aquí?" Preguntó en bajo Blaine, tan confundido como Sam. Pero entonces notó la humedad de sus mejillas, por las lágrimas y recordó "¡Habrá venido por Acción de Gracias!"

"Cierto…" murmuró Sam de nuevo, recuperando toda la cordura de golpe. "Blaine, tenemos que salir de aquí sin que nos vean." Soltó de pronto.

"¿Qué? ¿Por…" quiso preguntar Blaine, pero no pudo porque empezó a sonar una canción. "Es Homeward Bound/Home…"murmuró Blaine decidiendo cambiar de tema.

De pronto, las voces de Puck, Mike, Santana, Mercedes y Finn fueron apareciendo y llegando al escenario desde distintas dirección.

"¡Dios! No podía saludarse como las personas, no. Tenían que cantar una canción aquí y ahora" gruñó Sam irónico. "Tengo una idea. Sígueme" dijo empezando a gatear camino de la puerta de salida.

A Blaine, este ataque de cobardía repentino, no le sentó nada bien. Vale, podía aparecer y mentir sobre lo que estaban haciendo, puede que no se lo creyeran, pero no tendrían confirmación de nada. Confirmación que sí podrían conseguir si les veían huir a escondidas. Pero aun así, decidió seguirle hasta salir del auditorio, dejando atrás aquella canción y los saludos que llegaron después.

Corrieron hasta el baño de los chicos, con cuidado de no hacer ruido y de no ser vistos. Una vez dentro, los dos muchachos se permitieron respirar más fuertemente para tomar el aire perdido por la carrera. Blaine fue hacia uno de los lavabos, refrescándose la cara y mirándose en el espejo unos segundos. Tenía los ojos hinchados, y ahora también los labios. Se pasó dos dedos por estos, recordando lo que había pasado momentos antes en el auditorio.

Entonces, el moreno se giró y vio a su amigo mirándose en el espejo, algo conmocionado, mirando fijamente el reflejo de sus labios.

Sam había vuelto a la realidad, se había enrollado con su mejor amigo gay. Pero él no era gay. Al menos creía que no lo era. Y encima casi le pillan con Blaine. Cada segundo que pasaba su paranoia mental iba haciéndose más y más grande, hasta que Blaine rompió el silencio.

"¿Sam? ¿Estás bien?"

"Si…"contestó en voz baja el rubio, acercándose al espejo y mirándose más de cerca. "Blaine, no… no sé lo que ha pasado en el auditorio."

"Me imagino…" respondió Blaine mirando hacia el suelo

"No, Blaine, no te lo imaginas" dijo Sam girándose para mirarle "No sé lo que me ha pasado antes… Yo… no soy… no puedo ser…"

"Sam" cortó Blaine, algo cabreado por lo que quería dar a entender el rubio "No pasa nada, por ser gay. Además, esto no tiene por qué significar que lo seas, simplemente, nos hemos besado, ha sido un momento de debilidad, nada más."

"No es eso. Lo que he… " trató de contestar Sam, pero las palabras dejaron de acudir. No estaba preparado para admitir delante de Blaine que había sentido cosas como las que sentía con Quinn pero por él. "Lo siento. Simplemente, no puedo…" dijo en voz baja, con lágrimas en los ojos, justo antes de salir corriendo del baño, hacia su coche, dejando a Blaine solo en el baño, sin entender nada.

Entonces volvió a sonar la alarma indicando que era hora de la siguiente clase.


	3. La cena

**Capitulo 3: La cena**

**Martes 19 de septiembre de 2021, 20.37 p.m.**

Sam llegó a la dirección que Blaine le había dado algo apurado, había vuelto a su pensión, había recogido las cosas y se había echado un rato en la cama quedándose dormido. Todos los recuerdos de lo que había pasado en Acción de Gracias de hace algo más de ocho años, le había vuelto de golpe tras salir del restaurante en el que había comido con Blaine. Por más que lo intentó, no era capaz de quitarse aquel momento en especial de la cabeza. Cuando se tumbó en la cama tratando de apartar esos pensamientos de su cabeza pero en lugar de eso se quedó dormido soñando con aquel momento y con como el hombre con el que había comido horas antes era exactamente el mismo que aquel que le besó. No había cambiado ni un ápice. Sam se había hecho a la idea de que probablemente la fama le habría hecho cambiar, aunque fuera un poco, pero se había equivocado. Cuando despertó se dio cuenta de que había dormido algo más de dos horas y ese es el motivo por el que llegaba tarde.

Pero Blaine no había salido aun de aquel edificio donde se supone que estaba dando clase de canto.

Pasaron varios minutos, y Blaine seguía sin aparecer, lo que comenzó a hacer que Sam se preocupara, de que hubiera llegado tarde o de que estuviera en el sitio equivocado. Tras comprobar, varias veces que estaba en el sitio correcto, entró dentro del edificio y subió escaleras, llamando a Blaine varias veces. Cuando llegó al tercer piso leyó en una de las puertas "Rick Smith, entrenador vocal" y supuso que Blaine debería estar ahí.

Abrió la puerta, pero justo entonces, escuchó a alguien hablar dentro, y la dejó entornada escuchando la conversación, sin ser visto desde dentro.

"Una vez más, ¿De acuerdo, Blaine?" escuchó decir a una voz que no conocía.

Pudo escuchar como Blaine refunfuñó algo en voz baja, que no consiguió entender y después escuchó.

"De acuerdo. Pero la última, tengo cosas que hacer." Dijo bastante serio su amigo.

Tras unos segundos de silencio, empezó a escuchar la base instrumental de una canción que le sonaba pero no podía decir cuál era. Entonces empezó a escuchar a Blaine cantar:

"So lately, been wondering…"

Era Wherever you will go de The Calling, una de sus canciones favoritas.

De hecho…

**Lunes, 2 de diciembre de 2012, 15.36 p.m.**

"… _who will be there to take my place…" __Sam había terminado su entrenamiento del lunes por la tarde tras los dos días de vacaciones por Acción de Gracias y estaba escuchando música y cantando mientras se vestía y recogía su taquilla, en los vestuarios._

_No había hablado con Blaine desde el miércoles anterior. Y tras todos esos días, seguía sin saber que decirle. Esa sensación que tuvo al haberlo besado seguía confundiéndole, de hecho, apenas había dormido esos cuatro días pensando en ello. Nunca antes había sentido algo así por un hombre y no estaba seguro de si quería sentirlo, y más por su mejor amigo. Así que llegó a la conclusión de que lo mejor sería evitarle hasta que se aclarara y eso hizo durante los cuatro días pero ese lunes al ir a clase y verle, una extraña sensación le recorrió el estómago. Eran nervios de verle. Trató de convencerse a sí mismo de que no tenía que ponerse nervioso por verle, que era como siempre. Pero no lo consiguió así que decidió que lo mejor sería mantenerse alejado de Blaine hasta que resolviera lo que le pasaba._

_Blaine, por su lado, nunca esperó que Sam volviera aquel día como si nada hubiera pasado, pensó que lo hablarían, pero no que le ignoraría y le evitaría todo el día. Incluso en la clase de Glee se sentó en la silla más alejada de él, como había hecho en el resto de clases en las que coincidían. Blaine no quería que su amistad se perdiese por lo que había pasado en el auditorio, así que decidió que cuando acabara su entrenamiento de futbol iría a hablar con él. Y así lo hizo:_

"_¿Sam?" dijo al entrar al vestuario que estaba desierto salvo por una voz cantando una canción, que Blaine buscó hasta encontrar. Era Sam cantando mientras buscaba algo en su taquilla. "¿Sam?" repitió el moreno al verle, pero no obtuvo respuesta._

"… _when I'm gone, you need love, to light the shadows on your face…" cantaba el rubio sin escuchar a su amigo acercándose. Finalmente cerró la taquilla y le vio allí de pie, mirándole perplejo. "¿Blaine? ¿Qué haces aquí?"_

"_Me has ignorado todo el día" dijo Blaine acercándose a donde estaba Sam, parando a varios pasos de distancia. "¿Por qué?" dijo serio._

"_Blaine… yo…" empezó a decir Sam sin saber cómo continuar, mirándole por si acaso Blaine le entendía, pero la expresión de este no cambió un ápice y Sam buscó la manera de seguir "Lo que pasó en el auditorio el otro día…fue… fue un error, a mí no me gustan los hombres"_

_Blaine frunció el ceño, levemente y cerró los ojos, asimilando lo que había dicho su amigo. Se esperaba algo así. Kurt le había contado una vez la historia de cómo, pensando que era gay, fue a por Sam, intentando cantar un dueto con él y como Sam había reafirmado varias veces su heterosexualidad a su ex. Pero aun esperándoselo fue un golpe muy duro para Blaine escuchar esas palabras. No porque él quisiera algo con Sam, sino porque lo que había pasado tenía casi todas las posibilidades de cargarse la amistad que tenían. Y esa amistad era una de las cosas más importantes que tenía Blaine en ese momento. Aun con todo esto, Blaine mentiría si dijera que no sintió nada durante el beso. Le gustaba Sam, de hecho, había que estar ciego para que no te gustase. Pero ahora, probablemente no podrían ser ni amigos. Finalmente, Blaine abrió los ojos._

"_Em… está bien. Debí imaginármelo" dijo el moreno antes de salir del vestuario sin mirar atrás a paso veloz._

_Sam, se quedó inmóvil en el vestuario, mirando hacia donde se había ido bien, siendo consciente de que no lo había hecho bien._

**Martes 19 de septiembre de 2021, 20.45 p.m.**

Sam se quedó escuchando cantar a Blaine esa canción, recordando aquella vez en los vestuarios en la que la estaba escuchando y llegó Blaine y tras una muy corta conversación fue consciente de como la había cagado con su amigo. Entonces, empezó a sentir una sensación extraña en el estómago, cierta congoja de escucharle cantar aquella canción. Sam estaba inmerso en estos pensamientos sin escuchar realmente la canción, mientras Blaine ajeno a que estaba siendo escuchado, terminaba la canción:

"… I'll go wherever you will go"

Al escuchar como terminaba la canción, Sam reaccionó y salió corriendo de allí, lo más disimuladamente que pudo hasta llegar a la puerta del edificio, para hacer que nunca había subido allí y que nunca había escuchado aquella canción.

Se llevó la mano al pelo y resopló varias veces. Estaba volviendo a sentir aquella confusión que sintió al besar a Blaine, pero esta vez tenía mucho más claro lo que era. Pero no se atrevería a hacer nada. No después de cómo habían terminado aquella vez. No después de tantos años.

Mientras Sam seguía absorto en estos pensamientos, Blaine, ajeno a todo lo que había pasado salió de la sala en la que estaba con su entrenador vocal y llegó a la calle donde vio al rubio apoyado en una pared, esperándole.

"¡Has sabido llegar!" dijo falsamente sorprendido sonriendo mientras se acercaba a él. "Perdona mi tardanza, se nos ha ido la clase un poco del horario establecido" añadió mientras le abrazaba.

"No pasa nada, acabo de llegar hace cinco minutos escasos" mintió el rubio, lo mejor que pudo, acompañando la mentira con una sonrisa.

Media hora más tarde ambos hombres estaban sentados en una zona privada, con menos clientes de un restaurante del Upper East Side, comiendo y charlando entre ellos animadamente.

"Bueno, basta de hablar de mi" dijo Sam, limpiándose la comisura de los labios con la servilleta. "Quiero saber todo lo que ha pasado en tu vida desde que dejaste el McKinley" dijo señalando a Blaine mientras seguían cenando.

"Está bien, me gradué. Llegué a Nueva York, empecé en NYADA, volví con Kurt y todo iba genial" empezó el moreno, haciendo una pausa para comer. " En mi segundo año, Kurt y yo, decidimos que necesitábamos nuestro espacio, vivir con Rachel y Santana estaba bien pero a veces resultaba agobiante" continuó mientras Sam asentía a todo lo que decía sin mostrar cómo, en verdad, se había preocupado por si Blaine estaba con Kurt. Sam no quería intentar nada, porque estaba demasiado asustado de lo que había vuelto a sentir, pero en caso de intentarlo, el que Blaine siguiera con Kurt era un gran inconveniente. Muy grande. "Y nos mudamos, cerca de Santana y Rachel, pero nos fuimos. Continuamos en NYADA y en mi penúltimo año, a Kurt le salió un papel secundario en una obra llamada Heaven On Earth que fracasó a los dos meses."

"Oh, vaya primer intento para Kurt…" consiguió decir Sam con algo de temor disimulado en la voz.

"Si, bueno… Conozco un bar genial aquí cerca ¿Vamos a tomar algo y te termino de contar? Me he cansado ya del vino" dijo señalando las copas vacías que estaban en el centro de la mesa.

Sam asintió y salieron hacia el bar. Poco tiempo más tarde, Sam y Blaine se sentaron en un reservado de un bar donde todo el personal parecía conocer a Blaine. Ambos chicos, pidieron una copa. Entonces, mientras esperaban a que trajeran sus bebidas y sin previo aviso, Blaine continuó con la historia:

"La cosa, es que a Kurt, el fracaso de esa obra no le sentó nada bien y comenzó a volverse bastante arisco y antipático" dijo mirándose las manos, que estaban entrelazadas sobre su regazo. "Kurt, siguió trabajando en Vogue, pero no le salía nada de teatro. Entonces llegó mi último año y todo me salió genial, buenísimas notas, montones de referencias y Kurt no podía alegrarse por mí, si él no tenía lo que quería…" añadió y paró justo cuando vio que un camarero se acercaba para llevar sus bebidas.

Sam uso ese tiempo, para recomponerse así mismo, el mayor temor que tenía en aquel momento, era que Blaine y Kurt siguieran juntos, pero el tono que estaba empezando a tener la conversación daba a entender otra cosa. No es que no le cayera bien Kurt ni que se alegrase de su desgracia. Pero todo lo que ocurrió en su último año de instituto con Blaine y todas las conclusiones a las que había llegado en los últimos ocho años, le habían hecho sacar una conclusión. Blaine y Kurt no estaban destinados a estar juntos.

Cuando el camarero se fue, Blaine bebió un sorbo de su copa y siguió con el relato.

"Al terminar NYADA, un productor de una obra de teatro de Off-Broadway, me ofreció un papel en una obra que salió bastante bien. Durante ese tiempo, tuve la sensación de que Kurt y yo solo seguíamos porque una parte de él esperaba que yo también fracasase y así Kurt podría seguir con la autoestima alta." Dijo mirando su copa y dando varios sorbos.

"Pero eso no pasó…" continuó Sam, en voz baja, haciendo que Blaine levantara la cabeza.

"Exacto, y traté de aguantar a Kurt todo lo que pude, porque le quería. Tú lo sabes mejor que nadie. Pero, llegó un momento en el que… "hizo una pausa para terminarse su copa "simplemente se me hizo imposible, así que lo dejamos."

Sam asintió a estas palabras tratando de mostrarse comprensivo. El rubio se había dado cuenta de que Blaine no le estaba contando toda la historia, pero también se dio cuenta de que parecía afectarle más de lo que esperaba, así que decidió no indagar y terminarse su copa.

Pasaron varias copas más, entre anécdota y anécdota de lo que había pasado en todo el tiempo que llevaron sin verse. Entonces, Sam, intentó vocalizar como pudo, dado todo el alcohol que había bebido:

"Blaine… "dijo mirando el reloj entrecerrando los ojos, porque le molestaba la luz del local "mira la hora que es… Creo que deberíamos irnos ya"

"Si" coincidió Blaine, levantándose y mareándose, tomando un segundo para recomponerse. "Déjame despedirme del dueño y pedir un taxi"

Sam asintió y miró a Blaine irse hacia el fondo del bar. Cinco minutos más tarde, volvió, tendiéndole la mano a Sam:

"El taxi está esperando" dijo mirándole y sonriendo.

Entre risas, montaron en el taxi y volvieron al hotel, cargando con las maletas de Sam. Cuando Blaine fue a abrir la puerta, soltó la maleta que llevaba y el peso de esta la hizo ceder, con la mala suerte de que cayó por un tramo de escaleras, haciéndola abrirse y dejando caer al suelo parte de la ropa de Sam. Los chicos empezaron a reír descontroladamente mientras recogían la ropa, notando como no eran del todo conscientes de sus actos. Cuando terminaron, metieron todo en la habitación. Pero al entrar, se encontraron con que la cama que tenían que haberle montado a Sam no estaba.

"Em… Blaine… "dijo Sam mirando a la inmensidad de la suite. "Todo esto es muy bonito, pero ¿Dónde voy a dormir?" añadió incapaz de aguantarse la risa y estallando en carcajadas.

Blaine, miró el cuarto atónito. Eran cerca de las dos de la mañana, no podía pedir ahora una cama extra y la suya era lo suficientemente grande para que durmieran los dos, sin necesidad de que nadie durmiese en el sofá.

"Pues…" dijo rápidamente el moreno. Pero entonces se dio cuenta de que podría resultar algo incómodo. Aun así, una pequeña parte de él, quería que Sam durmiera con él y la desinhibición causada por la bebida le hizo continuar la frase "parece que vas a tener que dormir en la cama conmigo" finalizó añadiéndose a la risa de Sam.

El rubio, también afectado por el alcohol que habían tomado, no se lo pensó dos veces, se encogió de hombros y pronuncio una palabra:

"Vale"

Entonces, los dos muchachos se quedaron en ropa interior, tratando de no mirarse el uno al otro, para evitar un momento incómodo. Los dos muchachos se metieron en la cama dándose la espalda. Ninguno de los dos dijo una palabra más. Simplemente se quedaron dormidos sabiendo que el otro estaba detrás.

Pero un poco más tarde aquella misma noche, mientras dormían, Sam se dio la vuelta en la cama, quedando tras él y pasó una mano por encima de su amigo, abrazándole.


	4. La mañana siguiente

**Capítulo 4: La mañana siguiente.**

**Miércoles, 20 de septiembre de 2021, 7.52 a.m.,**

La mañana siguiente fue algo confusa para ambos.

Sam fue el primero en despertarse. La sensación de resaca era abrumadora. Era una sensación a la que había conseguido habituarse algunos años atrás, pero esa época estaba pasada. Entonces recordó que había tenido que dormir en la misma cama que Blaine y con Blaine. No es que la idea le resultara desagradable, pero el rubio seguía empeñado en que tenía que compensar a Blaine por lo que le había hecho años atrás. Por haberle rechazado de aquella manera después de haber correspondido a su beso haciendo que el moreno terminase tan confuso como estaba él. Pero lo que vio al abrir los ojos fue peor. Le estaba abrazando. Tenía su brazo por encima del cuerpo de Blaine. Tras procesar todo, con cuidado, se separó de su amigo, y se levantó de la cama y se puso a contemplar la vista desde aquella suite. La reacción lógica habría sido salir corriendo, huir de aquello y de lo que aquello podría significar. Invadir el espacio de Blaine de aquella manera, no estaba bien. Blaine había sido genial dejándole estar con él y parecía haber pasado página y haber vuelto a la amistad de siempre. Sam no quería eso, pero tener eso era un buen comienzo. Pero tampoco quería volver a perderle, y volver a alejarse. Por eso no huyó. Envuelto en estos pensamientos, empeorados por el dolor de la resaca, Sam decidió que lo mejor era darse una ducha.

Blaine se despertó al notar movimiento en su cama, pero se hizo el dormido al recordar que Sam había tenido que dormir en su cama. Había notado su brazo sobre su cuerpo, pero no le incomodaba y, en el fondo, no tenía ninguna razón para apartarlo. Aun así, no le diría nada a Sam sobre ello. Lo último que quería era crear situaciones incomodas. Aunque algunas se creaban solas, sin planearlo ninguno de los dos, pero era mejor no crearlas. No quería volver a separarse de su mejor amigo. Al notar a Sam deslizándose sigilosamente fuera de la cama, Blaine pensó que cogería su maleta y se iría. "Si no pudo soportar haberme besado hace ocho años, dormir conmigo le tiene que haber hecho más que eso" pensó. Entonces se dio cuenta de que no tenía sentido que el brazo de Sam estuviera donde lo había notado. Dándole vueltas al asunto, se dio cuenta de que no había oído ruido que indicara que Sam estaba recogiendo. Quizás se equivocaba. Quizás Sam, aunque parecía el mismo, sí que había cambiado en esos ocho años. Cuando Blaine escuchó el ruido de la ducha obtuvo la afirmación a su sospecha. Había cambiado, pero él no sabía exactamente en qué. Tendría que descubrirlo, pero eso le iba a llevar un tiempo, porque aunque hubiera cambiado, no podía presionarle a demostrar ningún cambio si él no quería hacerlo. Porque la primera respuesta universal a la presión es la huida.

**Viernes, 21 de Julio de 2013 9.23 p.m.**

_Sam estaba sentado en el escalón del patio delantero de la casa de Tina Cohen-Chang, en la fiesta de graduación, tomando el aire y mirando a la nada. Se había pasado todo el día sonriendo, hablando de sus planes de ir a la Universidad de Ohio a hacer la carrera de Economía, para ayudar a su padre con su negocio. Mientras que todos los demás hacían lo mismo. Sam estaba encantado de oír como el futuro se presentaba tan prometedor para todos sus amigos. Para todos menos para uno. Escucho a Blaine contar sus planes de futuro a alguien que no conocía. En tres días cogería el tren a Nueva York, había sido aceptado en NYADA y el moreno quería estar allí lo antes posible para empezar a ajustarse a la ciudad y todo eso. Sonaba tan emocionado, al contarlo, que incluso Sam se alegró sinceramente por un momento. Pero entonces se dio cuenta de que Nueva York y Ohio no estaban exactamente cerca. Seguía muy confuso por lo que pasó en Acción de Gracias en el auditorio, pero tras todos aquellos meses de aparente normalidad, Sam seguía en su propio conflicto interno, que estallaba en su cabeza en cuanto estaba solo. A él no le gustaban los hombres, nunca le habían gustado; pero solo pensar en que en tres días dejaría de ver a Blaine diariamente y que probablemente pasarían meses, por no decir años hasta que volvieran a verse, le causaba una sensación horrible en el cuerpo, muy parecida a quedarse sin aire. No sabía qué hacer, no era capaz de reconocer que si podía sentir algo por Blaine, y sabía que era un imbécil por no serlo. _

_Sam, agachó la cabeza, resopló y maldijo en bajo. Entonces la puerta se abrió._

"_¿Todo bien?" La voz de Blaine retumbó en sus tímpanos sacándolo de su espiral de autocrítica._

"_Sí." Contestó Sam, raudo, levantándose del escalón y dando un par de pasos "Solo necesitaba tomar el aire."_

_Blaine sabía que no era así, así que bajó el escalón donde antes estaba sentado Sam con cara de pocos amigos._

"_Probemos de nuevo. ¿Todo bien? Y esta vez, no me mientas al responder" dijo Blaine poniéndose al lado de Sam._

"_Te vas en tres días, ¿verdad?" dijo simplemente Sam, que miraba la carretera con expresión imperturbable._

_La respuesta pilló a Blaine completamente desprevenido, solo pudo agachar la cabeza y susurrar:_

"_Si…"_

_Sam volvió a suspirar. Tenía las palabras exactas en la boca de la garganta, pero no se movían de ahí. Se giró, mirando a Blaine cabizbajo, que levantó la cabeza para mirar a su amigo._

_Los dos muchachos, se quedaron mirándose, sin decir una palabra. Porque no hacía falta. La mirada de Sam expresaba de sobra lo que quería pero no era capaz de decir y la mirada de Blaine reflejaba la compresión._

_Entonces, los dos se fundieron en un largo y profundo abrazo._

"_Yo también voy a echarte de menos" susurró Blaine abrazándole un poco más fuerte._

_Sam, apretó a su amigo en el abrazo, consciente de que sería la última vez en mucho tiempo que podría hacerlo tan intensamente. Pudo oler el aroma de Blaine, pudo notar como se clava profundamente dentro de él haciéndole querer más y más, obligándole a ir apretando al moreno, más en su abrazo. Cuando Sam quiso darse cuenta, estaba a punto de llorar ante la perspectiva de aquel último abrazo._

"_Me vas a aplastar" dijo Blaine, con un hilo de voz, pero riéndose._

_Sam le soltó, pero se quedó mirándole de cerca, analizando minuciosamente sus facciones para que no se le olvidaran en menos de dos semanas después de que se marchase. Pero, al llegar a sus ojos, algo pasó. La parte impulsiva del rubio ganó el pulso a su parte lógica y antes de que pudiera hacer algo para evitarlo, estaba besando de nuevo al moreno. _

_Blaine, no opuso resistencia al beso. Subió su mano hasta la nuca del rubio, afianzando el beso, cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar. _

_Sam estaba sintiendo otra vez aquel hormigueo en el estómago y eso le impulsó a seguir el beso, abriendo los labios de Blaine con los suyos y aprovechando para colar su lengua, rozando los labios del moreno levemente y sus dientes. De pronto, Sam cayó en la cuenta de que cualquiera podría pillarles con solo salir de casa de Tina. _

_En ese momento, Sam se separó de Blaine, y agachó la cabeza._

"_Lo siento" susurró el rubio._

"_No, no lo sientas. Es evidente que sigues hecho un lío." Contestó Blaine "Y me estás haciendo un lio a mí" añadió mirando fijamente a Sam, casi echándoselo en cara. "Sinceramente, creo que deberíamos aprovechar esto" continuó mientras asentía "Aprovechemos que me voy y la distancia para aclararnos. Y si llegas a una conclusión, siempre estaré a una llamada de distancia. Pero, no podemos seguir así, porque acabaremos haciéndonos daño…" concluyó firme._

_Sam miró a Blaine extremadamente sorprendido durante todo su discurso. Incapaz de decir nada, no le quedó otra que ver como el moreno entraba, algo cabreado, de nuevo en la fiesta. La había vuelto a fastidiar. Y es que Sam se estaba empezando a cuestionar si alguna vez haría algo bien, en cuanto a Blaine se refiere. Decepcionado, con la situación y consigo mismo, Sam entró de nuevo en la fiesta, recogió las cosas, se despidió de la gente y fingiendo un dolor de cabeza, abandonó la fiesta rápidamente, cabizbajo._

**Miércoles, 20 de septiembre de 2021, 8.30 a.m.**

Tras la ducha, Sam se sentía algo mejor, aunque los recuerdos de aquella graduación no habían dejado de acosarle en todo momento desde que se había levantado. Salió del baño, solo con una toalla atada a la cintura.

"Buenos días" dijo Blaine, ya vestido de calle, desde la barra de la cocina, dando un sorbo de café de su taza. "El café esta recién hecho" añadió señalando la cafetera humeante en la encimera. "Yo tengo que irme, que tengo ensayo más temprano que de costumbre porque he quedado a comer con una revista para una entrevista" continuó como si estuviera disculpándose. "Pero esta tarde, llámame cuando acabes de trabajar, que quiero presentarte a alguien".

"Buenos días" respondió Sam, pasándose la mano por el pelo, aun algo húmedo. "Gracias por el café y no te preocupes por mí, tengo que arreglar papeleo, pasarme por las tiendas abiertas y ver cómo van las obras de las tiendas que tenemos que abrir, además de ver a un par de personas para ver si sirven para la empresa "añadió acercándose a la cocina de la suite. " Y está bien, yo te llamo cuando acabe." Concluyó.

Al parecer, Blaine no se había dado cuenta del pequeño incidente del brazo. Lo que Sam no sabía es que sí que se había dado cuenta, pero el moreno estaba haciendo gala de sus increíbles dotes interpretativas. Entonces, a Blaine se le ocurrió una idea para comprobar si Sam de verdad había cambiado.

"Perfecto, entonces." Dijo el moreno terminándose su café "¿Puedo pedirte un favor?"

"Si, claro" contestó en rubio, ingenuamente, sentándose al lado de su amigo.

"Ponte algo de ropa, que no soy de piedra" comentó sonriendo, levantados y acercándose al sofá a coger sus cosas. Observando como Sam, agachó la cabeza, modestamente, y se ponía algo rojo. "No pensé que fuera capaz, pero estás incluso mejor que hace ocho años" añadió colgándose su bandolera, poniéndose las gafas y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

"L-Lo siento…" alcanzó a decir Sam en voz, algo bajo. " Es que aún no he desecho la maleta" dijo tras carraspear la garganta, levantándose y acercándose a esta.

Blaine no contestó simplemente, sonrió, viendo que su prueba había resultado como él esperaba y salió de la suite a paso alegre.

Al quedarse solo, Sam suspiró aliviado. Le había piropeado. No sabía cómo tomarse aquello. Si como una señal, de que podía intentar algo, o como si simplemente estuviera siendo amable. Bueno, otra incógnita mas que tendría que resolver con el tiempo. Se vistió, recogió un poco, desayunó y salió de la suite, media hora más tarde que Blaine, con una sonrisa imposible de borrar en su rostro.


End file.
